


Vol 5. Denial

by Dick_Boy



Series: Let's Act It Out [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Banter, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, They dont know what they're doing, amataur, but they're not really supposed to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dick_Boy/pseuds/Dick_Boy
Summary: Oliver pushes Barry out of bed, Barry gets revenge.





	Vol 5. Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Not a request, just me being a ho again. I do have two more coming that are requests though. Next time we'll see some (Mostly) solo!Barry. kinda looking forward to writing that one.

Oliver’s words warmed Barry’s ear in the dim room.

“Give me one more, Barr.”

“I-I don't think--” a moan interrupted his thoughts as Oliver pressed his thumb into the spongy head of Barry’s cock. “--think I can.”

This was Oliver’s absolute favourite way to have Barry. Up tight against his body, every slight twitch causing the smallest amount of friction against his own erection.

“Yes you can. You're always such a good boy for me.”

“Ollie.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“Don't fucking stop.” Barry grit his teeth. He was sensitive from the last few orgasms but Oliver still knew just how to touch him and leave him begging.

“I won't stop, don't worry. Not until you come undone for me."

Barry’s body began to vibrate and Oliver sighed, loosening his grip on Barry’s dick.

“You need to breathe, B.A.,” He said quickly., hoping Barry would hear him. “Breathe.”

Barry’s body stilled and Oliver’s actions continued. The speedster began to moan but bit down hard on his lip.

“You don't have to be quiet, Barr. You know I love hearing you,” his hand began alternating speeds and stroke patterns until--  
  
“Ollie--!” Barry curled inward, pulling hard against Oliver’s other arm which was across his chest; but Oliver held him securely against his body.

Barry's orgasm spilled into Oliver's welcoming hand, some ending up on the towel beneath them.  
  
Oliver kissed the sweat from his lover’s bare shoulder. “So good. You did so good for me,” he hummed and nuzzled against his neck. “fucking love how you come undone for me.”

“I need a nap,” Barry groaned. “and it's _your_ fault I'm worn out, so.” his tone was teasing and his face was stretched into a grin.

“Okay, I'll big spoon,” a soft chuckle warmed Barry’s shoulder. “I want to hold your hand though--” he pulled the blanket over them and took Barry’s hand tightly in his.

“That’s gay,” Barry teased.

“ _You're_ gay,” Oliver mumbled against his skin.

“I'm the straightest man who ever lived.”

“You say that while snuggled up with your boyfriend,” Oliver kissed his shoulder again.

“Sorry, you're just a big ol’ beard.”

Oliver rolled Barry off the bed.

“Ow!” Barry protested.

“You heal fast,” said Oliver between laughs. He rolled to the other side of the bed to look at Barry on the floor. "big baby."

Barry stared up at him, an annoyed expression on his face.

“You're fucking beautiful,” Oliver reached down and ran a hand down Barry’s chest, his fingertips ghosting his muscles. “I love having you all to myself.”

“Flattery won't save you, Mr. Queen,” Barry smirked and before Oliver could blink Barry was back on the bed. “On your back.”

Oliver rolled over with a smirk playing on his lips, wondering what Barry was up to.

Barry ran a hand down Oliver's chest. “I don't know if I can trust you to be good-- so I kind of want to bind your hands … is that okay?” Barry’s hands were gliding over his abs and up to his chest. He was hesitant, he wasn’t quite sure how Oliver would react to the request.

“That’s fine. I trust you.”

Barry ran a hand through Oliver's hair. “Okay,” he kissed his cheek and went to retrieve some sort rope from the box under his bed. He carefully bound Oliver's hands to the bed, leaving some slack so he could move a little, just not enough to misbehave.

“How are you doing, Ollie?”

“Green.”

“Good,” Barry’s lips found their way to Oliver’s collarbone, nipping gently at the skin there.

Oliver groaned quietly, trying to press into the sensation.

Two large hands pressed him downwards. “Easy Ollie, you have to behave, okay?” he smirked down at him before leaning down to catch his lips in a kiss.

“You're killing me, B.A.”

“You love it.” Barry clapped back and situated himself between Oliver’s legs. His lips trailled their way up and down his inner thigh, stopping to let his teeth graze along the sensitive skin.

Oliver moaned slightly at a sudden sensation rippling tough the base of his dick. He glanced down to see Barry had his hand wrapped around it, and was vibrating.

Just as Oliver drew in a breath Barry pulled his hand away at lightning speed.

“Jerk,” Oliver breathed.

“You're doing so good,” he wrapped his hand around him again.

“You underestimate my self control,” Oliver shot Barry smirk.

“If you're not going to be good, you don't get to cum at all,” Barry warned, giving his dick a firm squeeze. “You alright?”

“I'm fine, Barr.” Oliver spoke calmly.

Barry’s hands glided up Oliver’s sides and then back down again, he watched his hands glide over Oliver’s skin a few times before he leaned down to kiss his neck softly.

“You look so good like this, Ollie. Completely open to me,” his words muffled slightly into Oliver’s skin. “How does it feel? Having yourself so open to being worshiped by me?”

“Want to pull your hair-- shove that bold mouth right onto my cock,” Oliver grit his teeth as Barry nipped at his neck, one hand wrapping around his cock, stroking slowly but firmly.

“Oh? Where’s that self control you were bragging about earlier?” his words warmed Oliver’s ear and he paused to nip at the lobe. His hand started to vibrate again.

Oliver thrust his hips firmly upward, desperate for more, the moment his hips left he bed, the sensation stopped.

“Oh no,” he pouted, but it was all for show. “You're not behaving yourself. You'll have to make it up to me.”

“How do you suppose I do that? Suck your dick?” he laughed.

“No, that would be a reward. I'm going to get off all by myself,” he knelt up on the bed and straddled his lover’s stomach.

“That's not fair.”

“Should have thought about that before you were so bad,” his hand wrapped around his own erection which he was willing to life. He sat himself directly onto Oliver’s dick.

Oliver groaned and the sound went straight to Barry's own erection.

“What's the matter, Ollie?” their eyes met as he began to stroke himself, thumbing the head the way he liked.

“Want you,” he resisted the urge to frot against Barry.

“That's too bad,” he murmured, he closed his eyes and his head rolled back.

“Could you untie--” before he could finish the sentence his hands were free. He rubbed his wrists for a moment.

“Sorry, babe. Were they too tight--” Barry’s words were cut off by Oliver’s lips crushing into his and his hair being wrapped up in his fingers, securing their faces together in a hard kiss.

“You're a fucking tease,” he nearly growled into his mouth.

“Just for you,” he breathed before gently biting down on Oliver’s lower lip. “now, are you going to be good for me so I can let you cum?”

“I don't know that I'm done with you yet,” he drew back in, gliding lips lips against Barry’s, his tongue swiping desperately across Barry’s lower lip until he was granted access.

Barry gripped at Oliver’s shoulders as he pressed back into the kiss.

They both broke away breathless, and Barry quickly moved down to Oliver’s neck, his tongue lapped at the pulse point as he sucked hard, determined to leave his mark.His teeth worried the skin gently before he resumed adding and removing pressure.

“Barr--” Oliver was cut off when a vibrating hand found his cock again.  “please.”

“If you can be good for a few minutes, I'll let you cum,” his voice was soft in his ear. “So, be a good boy for me, Ollie.”

“Fine.”

Barry redirected his attention to Oliver’s body.

“Where did you even get the idea to torture me like this?” Oliver inhaled sharply when Barry’s hand started to vibrate on him again.

“The website,” Barry moved his hand in slow strokes, alternating his vibrations. “I read one where you tied up and left me begging,” he moved down to lick a clear line up Oliver’s cock. “I was begging you for it by the end.”

“That s a nice image,” he closed his eyes tightly. “Barry please,” he added, his hands fisting the sheets.

“Apologise,” he sped up his hand, sending a jolt of pleasure through Oliver before completely pulling away.

“I'm sorry I threw you off the bed."

Barry moved press a kiss to his neck. “Good boy. Now you can cum for me,” he placed his hand back around Oliver’s cock. Resuming his vibrating strokes.

Oliver tried to hold off, mostly out of spite, but with a few more encouraging words from Barry whispered in his ear he came, spilling onto his stomach.

“I get to be in charge next time,” Oliver stated as he felt Barry cleaning up the evidence of his orgasm with his mouth. His fingers tangled into Barry’s hair once more, but this time the hold was gentle.

“I'm down for that,” Barry pressed a kiss to Oliver’s abs. "looking forward to it, but for now I really do need a nap."

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. I do 90% of my editing myself, I have an awesome friend who goes though my stuff occasionally and helps but I don't always have that so I won't be offended if anyone points out mistakes! (:


End file.
